


Deal

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deal, Gay, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Owen (Kevin and Sami son), Slash, Élodie (Sami and Kevin daughter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kevin Owens and Sami make an deal.





	

Title: Deal

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Kevin/Sami

Characters: Kevin Owens, Sam Zayn, Owen and Élodie.

Summary: Kevin Owens and Sami make an deal.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

**5 hours earlier**

"We're not discussing this while Owen, and Élodie are sleeping in the next rooms. This is exactly why I moved away with the kids. All you do is think about yourself and never others until it benefits you." Sami Zayn hissed as he closed Owens door before moving away from Kevin.

Kevin Owens watched his children's mother walk away before following behind into the kitchen. He and Sami have been going through an few rough pacts with their marriage. Currently Sami moved down near Georgia closer to his parents while Kevin stayed in Florida.

"Don't you have a plane to catch Owens." Sami said as he turned away from Kevin.

"I have an four way match for WWE Universal Champion against Reigns, Cass and Rollins."

Sami nodded as he started on dinner, "I know and congratulations."

"I'm going to win tonight."

"You can do anything that you set your mind to."

"You don't believe me."

Sami sighed, "Rollins has been the Authority's cover boy for how long now. Seth will win even if it means taking out one his husband and Big Cass. Hell, they probably only put Big Cass in for an joke."

"I'm going to win and to prove it let's make an deal." Kevin added.

Sami turned around to face his eyebrow at his estranged husband, "A deal? Can it be anything?"

"Yes. Anything you want."

"You lose tonight, I want you to leave me alone and sign the divorce papers. I'll never keep the kids away from you but you can't keep bothering me." Sami said.

Kevin felt his heart clench, he knew he had a lot of begging and work to do if he wanted to win back Sami. Nodding Kevin held his hand out shaking Sami's.

"Deal."

"Deal Owens."

"Well now for my part. When I win you and the kids come back with me to my house and nk divorce papers but an marriage counselor instead."

Sami raised an eyebrow at the Kevin request but he still nodded along. Kevin suddenly pulled him in for an suprise kiss before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Have yours and the kids stuff packed."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look daddy won!"

Sami Zayn stopped moving as he turned to stare at the tv, his daughter Élodie directly in his hip. Owen was shouting from the living room as he bounced on the couch seats. Sami didn't need to move to see what happened, Kevin Owens stood up in front of the nearest camera and smiled brightly.

His voice didn't come but he mouthed the words through the tv to Sami.

' _Start packing'_

Laughing softly Sami nodded even through he knew Kevin wouldn't see him. "I'll give you an chance Kevin. Owen, get off my couch and pack your stuff up! We're going to visit daddy."

 _'I'm coming home.'_ Kevin whispered into the camera.


End file.
